minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/Minecraft Xbox One Pictures Part 4: Mesaville Village (left side)
These are the pictures I have: 20180607_191820.jpg|This is the update of the Railroad tracks so far. 20180607_191832.jpg|This is the pathway for the houses beside the rail and the interstate. 20180607_191846.jpg|These are the houses part of Half Mile Community. 20180607_191901.jpg|These are the 3 houses and a store in Downtown Mesaville. 20180607_191912.jpg|This is the Second Well part of Downtown Mesaville. 20180607_191925.jpg|This is the 2 houses, but one is small. 20180607_191942.jpg|This is the three houses. 20180607_191954.jpg|This is the big house beside the First mineshaft places. 20180607_192002.jpg|This is the one store and the other houses on the left. 20180607_192014.jpg|This is the First Mineshaft Place in Mesaville. 20180607_192026.jpg|This is the parking garage for the cars to park. 20180607_192042.jpg|This is the church beside the 1 house, and 1 store. 20180607_192049.jpg|This is 1 store for the big houses. 20180607_192122.jpg|This is the two houses with the porch on top. 20180607_192129.jpg|These are the 3 houses. 20180607_192140.jpg|This is the one small house. 20180607_192152.jpg|This is the one big house. 20180607_192202.jpg|This is the one other small house. 20180607_192215.jpg|This is the 4 big houses. 20180607_192227.jpg|This is the one bigger house and one bigger store. 20180607_192241.jpg|This is the 6 Golden Apples inside the glass and 2 Ender Dragon Heads. 20180607_192250.jpg|This is the 6 other Golden Apples inside the window, and an Ender Dragon head. 20180607_192259.jpg|This is the first Beacon in Mesaville. 20180607_192903.jpg|This is the first set of the flowers right beside my house. 20180607_192911.jpg|This is the Third set of the flowers outside of my house. 20180607_192918.jpg|This is the second set of flowers outside of my house. 20180607_192934.jpg|This is my First set of stuff in my room. 20180607_192945.jpg|This is the second set of my Stuff in my room. 20180607_193010.jpg|This is my First set of my dog's room. 20180607_193021.jpg|This is my second set of my stuff in my room, but I don't have the Anvil. 20180607_193117.jpg|This is the First set of stuff in the Villager's room. 20180607_193127.jpg|This is the kitchen table. 20180607_193144.jpg|This is the first set of stuff in the Villager's room. 20180607_193155.jpg|This is the second set of stuff in the Villager's room. 20180607_193221.jpg|This is the entrance to the third floor. 20180607_193232.jpg|This is the entrance to the second floor. 20180607_193256.jpg|This is the First Shower. 20180607_193258.jpg|This is the second Shower. 20180607_193302.jpg|This is the Third Shower. 20180607_193305.jpg|This is the Fourth Shower. 20180607_193311.jpg|This is the Fifth Shower. 20180607_193328.jpg|This is the First Toliet. 20180607_193331.jpg|This is the Second Toliet. 20180607_193335.jpg|This is the Third Toliet. 20180607_193348.jpg|This is the two trash cans. 20180607_193400.jpg|This is the sinks. 20180607_193458.jpg|This is the glass pane, but it's red. 20180607_193508.jpg|This is the hallway of the second floor. 20180607_193522.jpg|This is my house, but it's big. 20180607_193537.jpg|This is the Stairs place part of my house. 20180607_193543.jpg|This is the back part of the house. 20180607_193555.jpg|This is my garden, and there is a villager in the right side of the picture. 20180607_193609.jpg|This is my horse. 20180607_193621.jpg|This is the fourth set of flowers back of outside of the house. 20180607_193644.jpg|I have a lot of animals in this place. 20180607_193654.jpg|This is my chest in the barn. 20180607_193706.jpg|This is the bag of hale on the right side of the barn. 20180607_193713.jpg|This is the bag of Hay on the left side of the barn. 20180607_193729.jpg|This is the rest of my animals in the Animals Field. 20180607_193830.jpg|This is my first set of my stuff in my Llama House. 20180607_193839.jpg|This is the second set of my set in the Llama house. 20180607_193849.jpg|This is the Third set of stuff in my Llama house. 20180607_193901.jpg|This is the Anvil for the Llama house used for repair weapons and naming information. 20180607_193952.jpg|This is the fourth set of stuff in my Llama house. 20180607_194032.jpg|This is the 1 house, and 1 lake place. 20180607_194042.jpg|This is the 3 houses on the right side of the pathway. 20180607_194053.jpg|This is the 1 big house and 1 small house. 20180607_194105.jpg|This is the Second Mineshaft Place. 20180607_194121.jpg|This is the First Well from Downtown Mesaville. 20180607_194130.jpg|This is the 2 Gardens. 20180607_194143.jpg|This is the church for the Downtown Mesaville. 20180607_194150.jpg|This is the old Llama house. 20180607_194156.jpg|This is the First Blacksmith house. 20180607_194210.jpg|This is the old Animals Field. 20180607_194218.jpg|This is my old house. 20180607_194238.jpg|This is the Sugar Cane place. 20180607_194250.jpg|This is the Second Boat Deck. 20180607_194300.jpg|This is the two big houses. 20180607_194307.jpg|This is the old big dog house. 20180607_194324.jpg|This is the First Boat deck. 20180607_194339.jpg|This is the First Big Garden. 20180607_194350.jpg|This is the one big house. 20180607_194402.jpg|This is the Second Big Garden. 20180607_194435.jpg|This is the collection of Roses. 20180607_194458.jpg|This is the update of the interstate and exit. 20180607_194507.jpg|This is the update of the interstate and the West side of Mesaville. 20180607_194521.jpg|This is the update of the interstate and it is a 6 lane interstate then turns into a 4 lane interstate. 20180607_194544.jpg|This is the roof of the Llama place. 20180607_194653.jpg|This is my new wolf, Bella. 20180607_194833.jpg|This dog house has an Iron Door on it. 20180607_195102.jpg|This is the two updated houses. 20180607_195114.jpg|This is the first set of parking lots. 20180607_195123.jpg|This is the second set of the parking lots. 20180607_195134.jpg|This is the 2 parking lots on the left side. 20180607_195142.jpg|This is the 2 parking lots on the right side. 20180607_195152.jpg|This is one parking lot. 20180607_195208.jpg|This is the parking lot for the other houses, but there isn't much for everyone. 20180607_195221.jpg|This is the my house and the elevator. 20180607_212529.jpg|This is the first Iron Golem in Mesaville. 20180607_212547.jpg|The Llama house has an Iron Door. 20180607_212626.jpg|This is the hallway of the first floor. 20180607_212639.jpg|The dog house has an Iron Door. 20180607_212724.jpg|This is the hallway of the third floor. Category:Blog posts